pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Special Stages
Special Stages are stages that can only be played during special events that last for a limited time (in most cases a week or two). Most legendary Pokémon and other rare Pokémon can only be encountered in this area. Certain types of stages can only be found in this area, including Competitive stages and Escalation stages. Most stages here reward 200 Coins for first clear instead of 100. The Mobile version of the game was released on August 31, 2015. Every event before then is assumed to be 3DS exclusive. Current events can be found here. List of Special Stages Meowth's Coin Mania This stage appears every Sunday (and also every other Saturday in Mobile), and provides a way for players to earn a good amount of Coins. However, it can only be attempted once. In the Mobile version, additional attempts can be purchased with 1 Jewel each, up to two extra attempts, and in the 3DS version, the stage simply disappears. Meowth cannot be caught in this special stage, but can be caught in the Main Stages. Exp. Points from Victini! This stage appears every Saturday (every other Saturday in Mobile), and provides a way for players to earn a very large amount of Experience (400 EXP). However, it can only be attempted once. In the Mobile version, additional attempts can be purchased with 1 Jewel each, up to two extra attempts, and in the 3DS version, the stage simply disappears. Unlike Meowth's Coin Mania, Victini can be caught here. Daily Pokémon As the name suggests, these stages change Pokémon daily from Monday to Friday. The stage is unavailable on Saturdays and Sundays. Great Challenge These stages are basically more difficult normal stages with limited availability and low catchability. Ultra Challenge These stages are more difficult versions of Great Challenges but allow for extremely rare Pokémon to be caught. Commemorative Event These stages are basically normal stages with a limited availability and extra rewards. The majority of these stages are relatively easy and have high catchability, unlike other Special Stages. As the name suggests, these events are held in celebration of something. Pokémon Safari These stages actually consist of several different Pokémon, chosen based on probability each time the player attempts the stage. As a result, Optimize cannot be used, and the player must choose their own team. However, each event usually has a common Type Pokémon or Type weakness, making it easier to decide on a team. The event text in game usually gives a hint on this. Additionally, these stages are 3-Pokémon stages, unless otherwise stated. One Chance a Day! These stages can only be attempted once per day, meaning the maximum number of possible attempts is the duration of the event in days. Escalation Battles These stages have a level that increases, along with the catchability, which is equal to the level, and also the stage difficulty, each time the player clears the stage. Rewards are given out for clearing certain milestone levels, usually in increasing rarity. These stages are infamous for giving out lots of Mega Speedups. Escalation Battles have a set of stages and a set of rules to determine which stage to use at which level. Most milestone levels have their own single difficult stage, while other stages span across 10s of levels. As of the 3DS 1.3.6 update (04/12/16), Escalation Battles have a new feature, in which there is a chance, after clearing a stage, for the Pokémon to "become angry." This will cause the stage level to increase by several levels (3-5), but only if the player attempts and clears the level within 10 minutes. In either case, the Pokémon's anger will "subside", and the stage level will increase by the noted amount, +1 more for clearing a level. Going past a milestone level will still award the appropriate reward. Incredible Item Stage These stages are Escalation Battles with much more item rewards compared to regular Escalation Battles events. An Evolving Challenge! These stages are basically normal stages with a limited availability and extra rewards. As the name suggests, they involve Pokémon that evolve. Try 'Em Items Stage These stages reduce Item cost to 0, allowing players to freely test out items without having to use Coins. Also, these stages are not available on the weekends. High-Speed Challenge These stages like Great Challenges but are limited by time instead of by moves. Competitive Stage These stages allow players to compete against other players around the world. Each time the player sets a high score, the game will submit it to the leaderboards. By the end of the event, if the player makes the cut, they will receive special items, including a Mega Stone for the respective Pokémon and a Mega Speedup. Competitive stage Pokémon are not catchable, since they are Mega Evolved Pokémon, similar to the boss stages in the Main Stages. Note that Competitive Stages last a week and usually end an hour before other special events end and begin. The extra hour is used to calculate the rankings before giving out rewards. The Mobile version usually takes about three days to do this. Here, for the 3DS, only the North America region's rewards are given. Category:Locations